Are you gonna smoke that?
by Moxie Steele
Summary: Just a cute little something that wanted out of my head - Dean Ambrose/OC - no idea where this is going, possibly a two-shot


Her feet were tangling from the windowsill she sat on outside back of the bar where rest of the group was partying, slightly shivering from the late summer breeze that was blowing through the alley. Rolling an unlit cigarette between her fingers as she was lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice him joining her until her spoke up.

‟Need a light?" he asked slowly approaching her.

Looking up from the spot on the floor she had been focussing on, her heart started to beat faster at sight of him. Trying not to let it show and not trusting her voice completely she only answered ‟I quit."

He shrugged nonchalantly and he lit his own. They remained silent for a while as Harlow tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach that always acted up when he was within a couple of feet from her. When she saw Jon for the first time she was instantly drawn to him and the more she got to know him, the more she fell for him.

Unbeknownst the her, Jon was also fighting to keep his cool while working out in his mind how to proceed. At first Jon didn't think it was more than a small crush, but as the weeks passed his feelings for the cute little blond grew stronger and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He wasn't exactly a flowers and candy kind of guy and besides, his relationships never really worked out. But he just couldn't get her out of his head, so he reasoned he had to do something. When he saw her slip out through back door a few minutes ago he was on his feet following her before he even thought about it.

Since the first time they met a couple of weeks back when she got called up from NXT, there had been an unspoken attraction between the two wrestlers, but neither of them was sure if the other felt it the same. Harlow knew Jon through Colby with whom she'd been friends since their time at ROH. Upon her arrival in the WWE they'd spent quite some time together as a group, either grabbing some food before or after a show or just killing time while hanging around the various arenas. So far though, none of them was brave enough to make the first move for the fear of being rejected.

As she stole glances of him blowing puffs of smoke in the air, Harlow admired his features. He wasn't a mainstream handsome guy, but his rugged look and transfixing eyes did something to her, his whole demeanor just made him irresistible.

‟Are you coming back inside or are you gonna smoke that after all?" Jon asked as he finished his cigarette.

She had completely forgotten about the cigarette in her hand and just looked at him dumbfounded. Chuckling slightly at her he pointed at it, she looked down and shook her head 'no' while pocketing the smoke.

‟Yeah, it's a nasty habit anyway", he said smirking which earned him a small smile from her.

They fell silent once again, neither of them knowing how to go on as he stood in front of her. He was so close that she could smell his scent, a mixture of his aftershave, smoke and just Jon, which drove her almost insane. The tension grew and after staring at each other for a few more moments, Jon couldn't take it anymore. He took another step towards her, now standing between her tangling legs resting his hands on either side of them on the windowsill.

The wind blew her dirty blond hair in her face and Jon reached up to brush it to the side, his hand lingering on her cheek. His blue eyes were locked on her grey-green ones as she leaned into his touch.

‟Hi", she whispered, their noses almost touching.

‟Hey", he whispered back hoarsely, before finally closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers. She responded instantly moving her lips softly against his. He brought his other hand up an cradled her head in his hands while his mouth never left hers. She felt incredible to him, he couldn't believe this was finally happening. She moaned into the kiss and snaked her arms around his waist to bring him even closer. As she tilted her head to the side to give him better access, Jon traced his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. Harlow parted her lips unhesitating wanting to feel as much of him as she could get. The sensation when their tongues touched for the first time sent her mind into overdrive, he tasted so good. Their kiss grew more passionate with every passing second as they clung onto each other, never wanting to let go. When they eventually had to break apart for some much needed air her head was spinning. Jon leant his forehead against hers panting heavily, admiring her flushed face.

Harlow slowly opened her eyes finding him smiling at her, his lips swollen from their heated kiss. She couldn't help but to return his smile with one of her own, feeling unbelievably content and safe with his arms still around her. It just felt so right. Softly pecking her lips one more time Jon was about to say something when the door to the bar swung open and Colby stepped out into the late summer night.

‟Hey Jon, have you..." he began to speak when he spotted his two friends tightly wrapped up in each other, stopping him in his tracks.

Without entirely letting go Jon took small step back and they looked at him like two dears caught in the headlights. After a moment of silence the corners of Colbys mouth lifted into a big grin.

‟I think Phil owes me fifty now...", he muttered before shaking his head still grinning and speaking once again ‟Um anyway, I just wanted to tell you we're about to leave, Joe is shit-faced an we need to get him to bed. So meet you inside."

With that he left the two alone once again. Blushing Harlow turned her head back to Jon not really knowing what to say. When he took another step back to let her climb of the sill she feared he already regretted what happened between them just moments ago, thinking he was embarrassed that Colby caught them.

‟You coming?" she heard him say.

She didn't dare to look up once she was on her feet, not wanting Jon to see her disappointment. It surprised her that much more when his held out hand came into her vision for her to take. Momentarily stunned Harlow briefly hesitated before taking it and looking up at him. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him.

‟Don't think I'll let you go anytime soon, sweetheart", he said gazing into her eyes before they started walking to the door.


End file.
